


Honey Colored Eyes

by SynchronicityRose



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Band Fic, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Male Slash, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Sweet, romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2014-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-14 08:08:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1259098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SynchronicityRose/pseuds/SynchronicityRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yongguk never could resist Daehyun's eyes...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honey Colored Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> A/n: Got this off of my Asianfanfics account and wanted to share it with you guys ^^ Hope fellow BangDae fans like this short little fic :3

Yongguk had always loved Daehyun’s eyes.

He loved how they seemed to sparkle when he was excited or happy. He even liked how they looked when he was angry (though Daehyun’s anger did frighten him don’t get him wrong). Like now for example, even when Daehyun was talking to one of the other members of BAP, he’d always find himself staring at those eyes.

Those sweet, gentle eyes matching the sweet, gentle face connecting to the person whom Yongguk loved more than anything.

Daehyun could feel someone staring at him, so he turned his attention from Youngjae for a moment and smiled brightly when he realized Yongguk had just come in the room. “Oh hi Yongguk! I’m glad you’re back.”

The red haired male laughed when Daehyun tackled him in a hug and kissed him on the corner of his lips smiling brightly up at him. “How was your interview? Did it go well?”

“Yeah it went really well actually…though I think poor Zelo here was going nuts with me talking about you nonstop.” Yongguk said jokingly, as the maknae puffed his cheeks out before chuckling lightly after walking in.

“Geesh once someone asks about you Daehyun: Yongguk never shuts up.”

A blush spread across Daehyun’s face before he cleared his throat, ruffling Zelo’s hair then kissing Yongguk once more on the lips. “Anyway. I-I’m just glad you two are back. Now: Let’s get dinner started shall we?”

The group responded with a chorus of ‘Yeah’s’ and immediately started to prepare the meal.

Even when he was away, Yongguk couldn’t get Daehyun out of neither his mind nor those sweet, honey colored eyes.


End file.
